


Bucky barnes x male reader

by marvellunatic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha x Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Smut, Top Bucky Barnes, a bit of violence, alpha male reader, bottom male reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 01:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13870170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvellunatic/pseuds/marvellunatic
Summary: the avengers have been called to infiltrate a hydra base close to new jersey. What they don’t know is that bucky and you are nearing your ruts.





	Bucky barnes x male reader

**Author's Note:**

> this is an alpha x alpha one shot,excplict content proceed at your own risk.
> 
> you can also find me in tumblr:https://www.tumblr.com/blog/marvellunatic
> 
> requests are open,have fun!feedback will be appreciated.

Morning hit the avengers tower,the sun shone brightly above the tower as some of the avengers were still sleeping,except steve and sam that is,who had gone out for their usual morning run with steve passing sam multiple times.At 9 a.m. bucky woke up and made his way towards the communal floor to make some coffee,but little did he knew that (y/n) was there already,sitting on one of the chairs and drinking his coffee in peace.(y/n) greeted bucky with a smile and bucky grunted in affirmation,he was a bit grumpy until he got his coffee so it wasn’t surprising to (y/n) who was watching quietly the other alpha.

Just as bucky has sat down the avengers alarm sounded off making him groan and look up in frustration before standing up and going to suit up with the rest of the avengers.once all of the avengers were in the quinjet steve explaining what the plan was “alright so a hydra base was located near new jersey and they have taken hostiles,we have to get in,free the prisoners and then destroy the base. So Natasha and (y/n) will go from the back and take over the control room,I want tony and sam up in the air and gives reports of what’s happening around the location and in case of alarm you engage and make sure all the prisoners are out and safe,me and back will cover the roof of the compound while clint and wanda create a diversion for before me and buck can take them out from above and thor I want you to make sure none hydra agent escapes”.

After a couple of minutes the quinjet reached its destination and the avengers got into position,nat and (y/n) got into the control room with ease”alright steve we’re good to go’ and with that clint shot one of his explosive arrows to the front door knocking the doors down on two hydra agents while bucky and steve had already taken out the ones on the roof,tony and sam went inside the building and with tony’s heat sensors they found all the prisoners,with a little help from thor they managed to get them out safely. Suddenly on tony’s sensors there was a bigger source of heat “eh guys I think we should get out of here there’s an extreme heat signature just beneath us and my guess is that it’s a bomb” he said while he flew outside with sam”copy that,you heard him team everyone get out of the building now” said steve. Natasha nodded to (y/n) and they both raced towards the secret entrance on the back of the compound,they were almost out until a low groan followed by a growl from (y/n), nat looked back at (y/n) and her nostrils flared with the smell of another alpha going into rut “we have to get out of here now (y/n) hang on for a bit longer” nat said and dragged (y/n)out of the building.

Once out of the building nat contacted the rest of the team about (y/n)’s situation only to hear a groan from steve”buck’s on the way to his rut as well we better get them back to the tower asap.”nat hummed in agreement and got closer to (y/n) who growled silently at the other alpha approaching him,sighing nat told the team to bring the quinjet to their location. Once inside they took off to the tower. During the flight bucky and (y/n) where growling lowly at each other as their hormones started to overwhelm them,tony,clint and steve stayed a few feet away from them as they want to upset the other alphas with their omega pheromones.(y/n) was looking the quinjets floor trying to remain in control of his body while bucky was staring as him intensly. You see the thing was even though both bucky and (y/n) were alphas bucky had a huge crush on the slightly shorter male,but hadn’t done anything about it because he didn’t want to ruin their friendship in case (y/n) didn’t feel the same way.funny thing was that (y/n) actually liked bucky and was planning on telling him today but the damn mission and rut happened and he doesn’t know if he should tell bucky or not.

After a few more minutes the avengers had reached the tower,bucky and (y/n) stormed off to their shared floor. What they hadn’t realized until it was too late was that they both got in the elevator causing their rut scents fill the small air of the elevator. Both alphas growled and looked at each other with heat and challenge in their eyes. Bucky was determined to make (y/n) his tonight. As they reaced their floor and the doors of the elevator opened bucky snarled and pinned (y/n) to the nearest wall. (y/n) fought back for control with him sweeping at buck’s feet making him lose his balance in the process and allowing (y/n) to take control by pining the other alpha to the ground. (y/n) smirked in victory as he managed to overpower the other alpha but it was short lived as bucky got leverage on the floor with his feet,with a push he reversed his and (y/n)’s position and wasted no time in sinking his teeth on (y/n)’s wind pipe making (y/n) still his movements with a silent yelp.

When bucky made sure that (y/n) wouldn’t move he slowly started licking and kissing small locations on the (y/h/c)’s throat and causing a shiver run down his spine in the process. When bucky’s tongue licked at (y/n)’s scent glands the smaller male gasped and jerked his body as it send a shot of arousal though his body and into his cock. Smirking bucky started sucking on (y/n)’s throat and slowly making his way up towards (y/n)’s ear,biting it gently before whispering with a low growl”you’ll be mine tonight (y/n),god I was waiting for this for so long baby” . (y/n)shivered at his words and managed to get a hand free,burying it on the back on bucky’s head tangling his fingers on his soft locks of hair before bringing his head down for a hungry kiss. Bucky growled and immediately started rubbing his tongue against (y/n)’s battling for dominance then moving it to lick inside the alphas mouth and roof pulling a low,throaty moan from the dazed alpha beneath him.

Smirking in satisfaction at the mess he had made of the other alpha once their lips parted,both males pupils dilated in pure arousal bucky stood up,pulling (y/n) with him and leading his towards the bedroom,(y/n) followed him in his daze from the kiss and his rut but once he realized what was about to happen he licked his lips,still tasting bucky in his mouth his inner alpha howled to him to cease control and make the other alpha submit but the thing was he didn’t want to make the other male submit,just the thought of being under that muscular form again his dick twitched in the confines of his suits pants. Suddenly he was grabbed by the bigger male and was thrown on a bed bouncing a few times on it before being pinned by the other alpha’s smell and body again. He tried to put up a small fight but bucky was easily overpowering him. Smirking bucky reached a hand beneath one of his pillows and pulled out one of his knives,at the sight of it (y/n)stilled but bucky’s eyes softened a bit and leaned down to kiss him gently this time but after a few licks from (y/n) the kiss grew rougher with hard sucks and bites on each other’s lips. In the meantime bucky slowly cut (y/n)’s suit and got rid of it and then pulled away allowing the other male to regain some of his breathing while he got rid of his gear.

When both males were both naked bucky returned to the bed,he placed himself between (y/n)’s legs and sucked on one of (y/n)’s nipples ripping a raw moan from the other male. (y/n)was dizzy with too much sensation washing over his body, his lips felt swollen from the rough bites they received earlier and the rough sunction on his nipple made his arousal hightend. Bucky then chose to pull his mouth away and reach a hand under his pillow an pull out a bottle of lube as he was aware that (y/n) wasn’t a self-lubricating omega so he had to stretch him. Covering his fingers in enough lube bucky’s hand trailed downwards (y/n)’s body avoiding his dick making the alpha growl in frustration as he was desperate for some relief the head of it being a nice shade of red. Instead bucky rubbed his middle finger a few times on the sensitive rim looseing the muscle there before slowly pushing his finger in. (y/n)whined and gasped at the new and strange sensation but bucky assured him with a kiss on his lips and then a kiss on the head of his dick making him whine. Without a thought bucky dove in for that delicious hard rock and took it all the way to the back of his throat making (y/n) throw his head back and cry out in pleasure. Bucky sucked eagerly on his cock while he inserted a second finger then started scissoring them to stretch him out.

While he stretched the other male bucky searched for that hidden spot inside of him that would make him see stars, suddenly hearing (y/n)moand and arch his back bucky knew he had found it and rubbed on it a few times before inserting a third finger in. he started moving his head slowly up and down on (y/n)’s dick while at the same time he moved his fingers in and out of the other male making (y/n) move his hips back on his fingers to seek out more pleasure “more,more b-bucky please I need you”he panted as he cock twitched leaking more and more precum on his stomach. After making sure that (y/n)was stretched bucky pulled his fingers and mouth off from (y/n) and climbed up the other male’s body giving him a hard kiss while he positioned himself over (y/n)’s hole. He squeezed more lube onto his hand and stroked his own hard rock,(y/n) dared to glance down and gasped at the sight of it,veiny,long and really thick,for a moment (y/n) thought how it was supposed to fit but bucky answered him by pining him roughly down again and slowly pushing inside the shorter male. Bucky groaned at the warmth that surrounded him his alpha yelling at him to fuck,to take to claim mine mine mine. but bucky managed to hold back his instincts, as he didn’t want to hurt his lover. After a couple of minutes he was finally seathed all the way in. looking down he noticed that (y/n)’s knot had formed on the base of his cock and was slowly expanding at (y/n)’s arousal. Once (y/n) gave the go ahead bucky pulled all the way back until the tip of his dick was barely in the slammed back into (y/n)’s awaiting entrance making (y/n)writhe and moan in pleasure his back arching as bucky’s dick rubbed against his prostate. Bucky smirked and started with a steady pace fucking (y/n)hard and deep then giving him a few grinds making sure to angle himself to rub against that spot that made stars appear behind (y/n)’s eyelids “harder,b-buck,close…g-gonna knot”he whined and moved his hips in time with bucky’s thrusts bucky groaned and let out moans of his own “oh baby doll,you feel so good,so tight around me,hng,yeah baby that’s it,do it again tighten that nice pretty hole around me again,ah yes, im gonna knot you soon baby doll"he moaned and picked up his pace making the bed frame hit the wall with the force of his thrusts. Finally after a particulary hard thrust against (y/n)’s prostate (y/n) came with a yell as his knot formed fully and started spurting out loads of cum on his stomach making his eyes roll at the back of his head with the force of it. Bucky wasn’t far behind as he groaned his own knot growing and catching on (y/n)’s rim with every thrust.(y/n) turned his head ot the side to expose his scent gland “bite me,make me yours bucky,please”he sobbed while he still came. With a snarl bucky buried his teeth on (y/n)’s neck and bit hard drowning blood ,then he felt a sharp pain on his own scent gland which pushed him over the edge,his knot keeping him and (y/n) locked in place as he started shooting his load in (y/n)with a yell of his name. they laid there for almost half an hour until both of their knots started deflaming and kissed lazily each other. Bucky standing up and off the bed going to the bathroom to retrieve a rug to clean up their mess,too tired to shower altogether they could do that in the morning. Once he was done cleaning himself and (y/n) bucky laid behind (y/n) spooning hims and drawing him close to his boby by wrapping his robotic arm around (y/n)’s waist while his right hand went under (y/n)’s head to act as a pillow. “I love you “bucky said on the crook of (y/n)’s neck and (y/n) smiled and laced his right hand’s fingers with bucky’s fingers on his left arm” I love you too buck,goodnight” bucky kissed the back of his neck and drifted to sleep along with his mate. Needless to say that both had the best sleep that had in years.


End file.
